Talk:Warrior unique items quick reference
These should be Canthan.. not Factions.. Skuld 09:10, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Disagree. Canthan is ambiguous. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:09, 25 May 2006 (CDT) this quick refrence does not include the kaolin blade under chap 2 swords This page uses two different names for the 20% chance on 20% armor penetration mod. So should Sundering 20/20 or the other one be used? 84.86.189.142 08:51, 9 August 2006 (CDT)Gforce :it's two different pages being merged into one. i'll see if i can dig it up, the correct mod is "Penetration +20% (Chance 20%)" because Sundering is the name of the upgrade, and unique items cannot be upgraded by definition. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:46, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::grr, this makes no sense. the canthan one uses the upgrade names, and the tyrian one uses the effects... grr. someone else fix this, i can't make heads or tails of it with the three templates feading into each other. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:49, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::I would say, use the upgrades name, since it's equivalent to the upgrade part. Makes things easier if you want to make your own replica of the weapon. Especially for those not familiar with all names and terms. --Stylva 08:54, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Campaign Headers For the headers, should it be Tyria and Cantha, or Prophecies and Factions? Slink 16:40, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :Tyrian and Canthan. I'll fix it. --Mgrinshpon 10:47, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Merge unto a single list It's stupid to have two seperate lists. Someone from Tyria can buy Canthan weapons and use them, and vice versa. A simple color code is all that's needed. --Mgrinshpon 10:47, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :I quite like it, since it's easy to see where to find each weapon. Though, listed by required attribute is also convenient. Just getting everything into one big list, even with colorcoding, could make it confusing. — Stylva 12:41, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :: but if you're looking for a green sword, you would want all of them to be close together in the list, not spread out so i think colour coding is better--Samurai Snack 15:27, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::Agreed. I say split into 5 lists, one for each attribute (swords, axes, hammers, strength shields, tactics shields). We can color-code for campaigns for now, but in the long run we'll probably have to just have to add a "campaign" field as the number of campaigns grows. --Shattered Self 08:03, 9 December 2006 (CST) Massive Updates I got tired of scrolling up and down to compare weapons from different campaigns, so I just did a huge update to this page. I combined the different campaign weapons together as suggested previously, while also splitting up the different types into separate tables. There was a lot changed so be on the look out for errors. I will likely update the rest of the weapon pages but am a tad too tired for that for now. --RabiesTurtle 04:30, 18 December 2006 (CST) Damnreds just did a big update to the content displayed, like how it shows data for mods and the such... does this look better? I honestly don't like all the () back in the tables, nor the over simplification of some information. Anyone agree or disagree? --RabiesTurtle 18:35, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Personally I think it's an improvement - the tables were getting pretty wide, which lead to rendering problems for people using a small/medium resolution. The brackets don't bother me, though I might be tempted to add a few spaces here and there. --NieA7 18:42, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::I am likely just used to the old look, but this one will grow on me I am sure. I noticed Damnreds cleaned up ALL the unique weapon reference pages, so definitely taking my hat off to him. --RabiesTurtle 10:27, 31 December 2006 (CST) =Rare sword?= I was being run to drok, and my runner had a sword that i didnt reconise as he anonced it, it was "lord orons sword" or something like that, likeing the skin *_* i had a look on wiki for it, ...not there Oo?? aparantly its to rare sites my runner sorry i didint get a screen but ive still got hes IGN... eu rectification ive forgoten it -_-. Investigation must conclud my frends. --JuGe 21:42 17april 2007 :Lord Onrah's Sword? --NieA7 04:13, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Goh im a noob >[]EXIT sorry for the waste of time :P --JuGe 18:15, 20 april 2007